If Varia Were Teachers
by Gab18.27
Summary: As punishment for destroying the east wing of Vongola Mansion, Varia—the Independent Assassin group—are forced to teach students for 1 week at a school for Mafiosi-in-training, Mafia Academy. What kind of disaster will they cause—or will they be punished even more? TYL-verse. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Credits to Alice39 for the main idea.


**A/N: Credits to Alice39, because we were just chatting when this idea came along, talk about random. XD**

**Title: If Varia Were Teachers**

**Summary: As punishment for destroying the east wing of Vongola Mansion, Varia—the Independent Assassin group—are forced to teach students for 1 week at a school for Mafiosi-in-training, Mafia Academy. What kind of disaster will they cause—or will they be punished even more? TYL-verse.**

**Note: TYL-verse, OCs, rudeness to Levi, violence, censored language.**

* * *

**~If Varia Were Teachers~**

**Target 0: Prologue, Flashbacks.**

It is an unusual day in the Middle School section of the world's only school for Mafiosi-in-training, Mafia Academy. Instead of the usual teachers, they were sent 6 _new, unskilled (in teaching)_ and unquestionably _dangerous _teachers. First, the "mommy", Lussuria, second, the sarcastic frog, Fran, third, Prince the Ripper, Belphegor, fourth, the loud shark, Superbia Squalo and fifth, the boss of the Independent Assassination Squad, Xanxus.

Now—ah, wait, I seem to have forgotten someone…right, the weird parasol guy with the gravity-defying hair and moustache, Levi-A-Than.

So, where was I? Okay. The Varia were sent by Vongola Decimo to this school as punishment. Why? Let me recall the events to you then.

_-Flashback. Two days ago.(Saturday)-_

It was a normal day in the Vongola Mansion…before Varia showed up, at least.

"VOOIIIIII!" Squalo yelled as he banged open the door to Decimo's study.

"Hello, Squalo." The brunet greeted him.

"'Hello' MY ASS! WHY THE F*** DID YOU MAKE US—" A vase was thrown in his head, and it shattered effectively.

"Shut the f*** up, s***ty shark." Xanxus growled from behind him.

'_That vase cost a lot, you morons. One day, you'll pay.'_ Tsuna thought.

Tsuna started to talk, anyway. "Anyway, I called you here—"

'Ushishishi' and 'Bel-sempai, that hurts' could be heard below, along with some breaking noise.

"—to discuss _all the unnecessary damages you and your group have caused in all your missions_." He continued.

'No! Stay away from me! I'm not wearing a pink tutu!' and 'Come on, Levi~ Just once~' were heard along the hall, and some more crushing.

"And what of it?" Xanxus asked the young boss.

"It's been causing a _lot _of unwanted paperwork and money, so, if you destroy something again—"

The door banged open and Levi entered, effectively destroying the door. He was being chased by Lussuria who at the moment was holding a pink tutu, probably for Levi.

"VOOIII! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, HUH, LUSSURIA, LEVI!?" Squalo yelled, and accidentally swung his sword and ripped the tutu Lussuria held.

"Squ-chan… I wanted to have Levi wear that… and you ripped it." Lussuria said with a murderous aura. Squalo gulped. "Well then, I'll be dressing you up instead."

"VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII! NO WAY IN HELL!" Squalo exclaimed, and they started to fight, destroying things in Tsuna's study.

Tsuna twitched in anger.

Outside, scratching and breaking and clashing and crashing could be heard along with 'kufufu', 'ushishishi' and 'Bel-sempai'.

Xanxus got pissed by the noise and grabbed his X-guns and charged them at full power. He pointed one to Lussuria and Squalo and the other to the maniacs in the hall. He shot at the same time, destroying a big part of Tsuna's study and leaving a big hole on 3 floors.

"Excuse me for a moment." Tsuna said as he entered HDW mode and lit up his gloves. He walked out his study, probably to get the three.

When he reached Bel, Fran and Mukuro, he saw the hall trashed.

"Bel, Fran, Mukuro…" He called in a very pissed off tone that sent shivers down Bel and Mukuro's spine, though they wouldn't admit it.

"Ah, Decimo is pissed." Fran said in monotone.

Fran went with Tsuna willingly, while Tsuna had to drag the other two by their ears.

He dumped the two on the floor, and Fran just stood in.

"Now, as I was saying, if you destroy something again, there will be a consequence, _**and you've destroyed lots already in this mansion, and so I will PUNISH you idiots.**_" He stated with a Boss' aura. The room's temperature dropped 10 degrees.

"Mukuro." Tsuna called his Mist Guardian, who gulped in fear. "You will do my paperwork for 1 year." Mukuro paled and fainted.

"And _**Varia**_, you, _ALL of you will teach in the Middle School department of Mafia Academy…. For 1 week._" Tsuna told them. They sighed.

"**BUT**, if I hear about any damage in school property, or any physical and mental damage to the faculty members and staff, or if you don't do your work properly, you will **suffer.**" He ended his 'lecture' to them.

Fran raised his hand.

"What is it, Fran?" Tsuna asked.

"But, Decimo, I didn't destroy anything, I just dodged and received Bel-sempai's knives and Master's trident."

"Then, Fran, you'll only teach for 3 ½ days." Tsuna said. "But if you cause any sort of damage as I said before, you'll work an extra half-day."

"Hai. At least it's cut off." Fran said in his usual monotone voice. Bel glared daggers at him.

"And so, I won't bother confiscating your weapons, as you should be responsible enough to be able to handle them. Then, you'll _**immediately **_start teaching the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow, you'll see your assigned sections and subjects and I expect you to be able to be able to plan what you'll present in a day. _**Am I understood?**_"

The Varia nodded. They heard Tsuna was scary when angry, but they hadn't imagined this.

They need good luck.

_-Flashback End.-_

**And so, the next day.**

_-Flashback. Yesterday.(Sunday)-_

And so, the Varia—represented by Squalo and Fran, went to Mafia Academy to check for the classes they were teaching, what subject/s they would teach, and so on.

To their sheer luck, it turns out that the week they were going to start teaching, a weird event was to take place. For the whole week, the class will bond with their homeroom teachers…_**ONLY**_.

For short, the whole week—if they were class advisers—they would have to teach these "brats" everything from morning to afternoon.

_How lucky._ They were, indeed, made advisers of the six 1st Year-Middle School classes. _How lucky indeed._

"VOOOOOOIIIIIIIII! WHY THE F*** WERE WE ADVISERS!?" Squalo yelled to the informant.

"W-well, Decimo-sama made arrangements…" The informant answered.

"Then, four-eyed informant-san, what'll be our subjects?" Fran asked.

The informant twitched. "Your subjects are Homeroom, Math, Science, History, English, Home Ecs. and Physical Education."

"So it's normal." Fran stated.

'Wait 'till you see your students' The informant thought. He sighed.

_-Flashback end.-_

**Now then, back to the present. (Monday)**

The Varia were in front of the gates of Mafia Academy, in total silence. That is, until Squalo yelled.

"VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHY THE F*** ARE WE EVEN DOING THIS!?"

"Ushishishi. The prince will not teach lowly peasants… but he would rather teach them than do Decimo's paperwork." Bel said.

"I'll have fun with the kids!~" Lussuria said, excited. (Pity the boys in his class)

Levi was muttering something in the background, but no one can hear what he's saying. (so I can't type it down)

Xanxus, in all his glory, was seated in a King's chair, with a hand on his chin, probably thinking of the effing mess he got himself in.

"Any damage placed to school property of any sort shall be paid by the one who damaged it.

The school shall not be responsible for any sort of physical or mental damage done to any of the faculty staff members and/or students, the suspect shall pay their hospital bills, etcetera." Fran read out loud.

"Well, good luck." Fran said emotionlessly as he entered the gates, leaving the rest of Varia behind.

**Chapter end.**

* * *

**A/N: This idea came when Alice39 and I were chatting about random stuff, which led to scenarios if Varia became teachers… so… it leads to this fic.**


End file.
